Iris
by DevilsTrill
Summary: {Songfic} Ahhhhh yet another songfic from me. This one is set to "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls and acts sort of as a follow up to "Crazy Little Thing Called Love." Sano watches Megumi and thinks about his feelings for her. How will this end? Read and find o


Iris  
  
A Kitsune-onna production ^n_n^  
  
Lyrics by The Goo Goo Dolls  
  
Author's Note and Disclaimer: Ok, here is yet another songfic by yours truly. Sweet L-sama, you have no idea how long it took me to write this. The idea came to me while I was driving in my car and I just had to write it. The beginning started out well enough, but I got stuck somewhere in the middle. I hate my muse. This is the semi-sequel to my other Sano songfic "Crazy Little Thing Called Love"  
  
********************************************  
  
1 Iris  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
Sagara Sanosuke stood on the darkened corner across from the clinic. Inside there was a single lamp burning in the clinic's main room. He could see her shadow hunched over her desk, mixing medicines for tomorrow's patients. It was the same pattern night after night. She would turn all her lamps off after she closed and would remain into the early hours preparing for the next day. Most nights if she worked too late, she would simply remain at the clinic, sleeping in one of the back rooms. On the nights she walked home, Sano would follow her to make sure she got there safely.  
  
Sometimes when she was walking, she would stop and turn around, only to find no one there. It was as if she could sense him following her. The kitsune was smart like that. She knew when she was being followed and it made her rush home quicker.  
  
What he wouldn't give to follow her inside and take her in his arms. Gods, what he wouldn't give for just a single moment with her. To whisper all the things he wanted to tell her for so long. To have her body respond to his touch.  
  
He snorted. Yeah right. Like that's ever gonna happen. Must be the sake talking.  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
Takani Megumi was one of women of Tokyo that every man had his eye on, but they knew they would never be able to get near someone like her. Sano was no different. From the moment he met her, Sano knew he had fallen in deep with no way of getting out. Even when he found out she had made the opium that had killed his friend he couldn't bring himself to hate her. She was a beautiful woman in a bad situation.  
  
Sano had a routine of his own before seeing her home safely. After fighting with some street punks, he would go to the clinic for his daily bandaging and lecture from the foxy doc. Then came an evening of boozing and gambling with his buddies. After that, it was off to the clinic again, this time to keep an eye on Megumi. The hours rolled by, but he just couldn't drag himself away. He wanted to be close, even if it was from such a distance.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Sano was beginning to live for the small amount of time he got to spend with her. When she mended his hand, she shook her head and berated him for using it. All he could do was stare at that silky raven hair, wondering what it would be like to run his fingers through it. He wanted to lift a strand to his nose and breathe in her scent. He wanted to be closer.  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
He knew the night had to end sometime. It always did no matter how much he willed it not to. He was always afraid that she would leave the clinic before he got there. If she did, he wouldn't get to see that wonderful face illuminated by the moonlight. Some nights he actually ran there, praying he didn't miss her.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
So there he stood on the same corner he stood on every night. He made certain that he was completely hidden in the shadows. It would be quite embarrassing if he was arrested for spying on the foxy doc. No one would believe him if he told them he was just looking out for her. He was well known in gambling halls as a ladies man. There were whispers that he had a different woman every night. It was a lie. The truth was, he could never be with another woman because none of them would ever be Megumi. To the world, he would never be good enough for a classy woman like Takani Megumi.  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
He looked down at his bandaged hand and sighed. She always fixed it up of him, even though each time she swore up and down that she would never do it again. He looked back to the clinic and concentrated on her shadow through the shoji.  
  
//Do you really know me, kitsune? Do you see me as more than just another street punk? Or is that all I'll ever be to you?//  
  
Sano hung his head. It was hopeless.  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Megumi rose from her table and went to the window and slid it open. Sano sank deeper into the shadows so he wouldn't be noticed. She leaned against the window frame and stared out into the blackness. Something didn't seem right. A hand went to her face and she seemed to be wiping at it. After a moment, Sano realized that she was crying. Why was his kitsune crying? He wanted to rush to her side, wipe her tears and tell her everything would be all right.  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
She looked around in the moonless night, as if searching for someone who saw her moment of weakness. She was always the strong one. She took care of everyone when they were sick. But who took care of her? She told herself that she didn't need anyone, but he was sure she felt otherwise deep in her heart.  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
His eyes locked with hers and time seemed to move in slow motion. He suddenly remembered that time in the tower of Kanryuu's mansion. It all replayed in his mind. Seeing her there with the dagger raised, ready to plunge it into her heart.  
  
He could see her eyes widen and he was afraid she was going to cry out for someone to arrest him, but she simply stood there gazing at him. Even in the faint light he could see the tears glittering in her eyes. A fist clenched tightly, as if she was trying to see if she was awake. Then something startling happened. She smiled out at him and gestured for him to come over.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
Sano blinked and looked around to see if anyone had seen that. He was alone in the street. A smile spread across his face and he made his way over to the clinic. The door was open and she was waiting there for him, bathed in the light from inside.  
  
"Kitsune?" The word rolled off his tongue, carrying none of the teasing edge it usually did.  
  
"Hello, Sanosuke," she whispered. "Please come in."  
  
Sano blinked and wondered if she had taken leave of her senses. He had thought about asking her that, but it would ruin the mood. He shrugged and stepped by her and was a bit surprised when she slid the door closed. She walked past him and went to lean on her desk.  
  
It was at that moment that he became bold. He crossed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her. To his surprise, she didn't move or protest. She simply lifted a hand to his cheek and ran her fingers down the lines of his face. He flashed her his infamous Zanza grin and leaned over to capture her lips passionately. Megumi leaned against him, her arms snaking around his neck, her body molding with his. She fit so perfectly in his arms. He realized, not for the first time, that this was so right. He was finally dealing with the crazy thing called love.  
  
"Yakusoku," he whispered.  
  
Megumi pulled back slightly and Sano was afraid he had upset her. But there was no anger in her eyes. They glittered with tears again. Sano leaned over and kissed her eyelids gently.  
  
"I may be a former gangster and I may be a ruffian and I may not have anything to give you, but I love you all the same and I won't ever let anyone hurt you again."  
  
Megumi smiled broadly and pulled him close again. "Shut up, rooster head," she demanded before pulling him down for another kiss.  
  
Sano obliged and returned it whole-heartedly.  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am 


End file.
